


Sniffles

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, The flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You have a puny midgardian sickness: The flu.





	Sniffles

You blew your nose again. Having a cold sucks. You had been wandering around the tower, looking for relief, or at least a distraction. Everyone you came across looked at you strangely, before realizing you were sniffling. Then they just avoided you. They didn't want to get sick. 

You plopped down upon the couch beside Clint. Immediately he scrambled to his feet, nearly running to the other side of the room. "Sorry, (YN), but I really don't want to get sick!" He looked at you apologetically. You just sighed, waving him off.

Thor entered the room as Clint left it. Before he could say anything, you let out an annoyed groan. "Everybody's avoiding me!", you whined. Thor sat down beside you. "Just because I have a cold..." Thor seemed confused. "What is this 'cold' you are talking about?" You thought for a second. "It's a minor sickness. Your nose is stuffy and you have a headache, sometimes you cough and have a fever too. But the only thing I have is my stuffy nose." He nodded. "And the others are afraid of infecting themselves?" You hummed in agreement. "You should probably stay away from me too" Thor snorted, shaking his head vigorously. "This puny midgardian sickness cannot possibly affect me!" With that he wrapped an arm around you.

A knock on your door woke you from your peaceful slumber. "I think the puny midgardian sickness has affected me!", Thor rasped. His voice was sounded weird, so he probably had a stuffed nose. Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
